


It's Fic-mas! (2014)

by sleeptalker



Series: It's Fic-mas! [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - Fandom, Nothing Much to Do, Parks and Recreation, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fic-mas, Fluff, Hogmanay, Multi, New Year, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptalker/pseuds/sleeptalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Monday and Thursday I'll be writing a Christmas (or Hogmanay) related oneshot. Fandoms will be added as required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {Sherlock} An Old-Fashioned Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anonymous on Tumblr!  
> Title taken from: An Old Fashioned Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's John and Sherlock's first proper Christmas together, and John decides to have it the old-fashioned way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous on Tumblr, who requested John/Sherlock. Title taken from "An Old Fashioned Christmas" by The Carpenters. Totally unedited, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes!

_“How I miss that old-fashioned Christmas_

_Memories that last through the years_

_Call me sentimental, don’t mind if you do_

_I wish an old-fashioned Christmas to you.”_

*             *             *

“I don’t see why we have to put this up.”

“It’s Christmas, Sherlock.” John sighed for about the twelfth time in the course of their argument. “We have to have a tree.”

“Not necessarily,” Sherlock protested from his position on the couch (he refused to help put up the tree, that git). “I never had a Christmas tree before you moved in. They’re… Impractical.”

“It’s tradition.” John said firmly, haphazardly shoving a bobble-string through a branch. “Anyway, I think it looks rather nice.” He stepped down from the small ladder he had been standing on to reach the top of the 6 feet tall tree.

Sherlock looked over to the finished product and shrugged noncommittally, knowing it would rile up John, who had insisted on buying it. Although… It _was_ rather pretty. Its twinkling lights and inconsistently arranged bobbles should have annoyed him, but those combined with the warm, roaring open fire gave the room a certain comforting ambience.

“Admit it, you love it.” John teased, sinking down into the couch next to Sherlock and laying his head on Sherlock’s comfortable (albeit bony) shoulder.

“No comment.”

“Seriously though,” John lifted his head, searching Sherlock’s eyes. “Do you like it? Because I really wanted to have this… To have a kind of old-fashioned Christmas, you know, with a tree and an open fire and mistl-“ He cut himself off and blushed heavily, hoping that Sherlock hadn’t caught the last bit. He still didn’t know where they stood – for a while now, they had been a lot more comfortable with each other (leaning his head on Sherlock’s shoulder was definitely _not_ a strange occurrence, now) but they had decidedly been veering away from any proper romantic things.

Not that John would strictly mind, though, and although he didn’t have the superhuman deduction abilities that Sherlock did, he supposed that he wouldn’t mind, either.

“What was that?” Sherlock asked sharply, eyebrows raised. His face was open in a tentative way, as if he wanted to bare his soul but couldn’t do it, not just yet.

“I, uh, I want to have an old-fashioned Christmas.”

“Not that bit. The last part.” He sat up straighter, earnest eyes searching John eagerly. “The last part, John.”

John avoided Sherlock’s eyes, positively wanting to die. He had _not_ meant to say that, and he worried that he may have ruined everything. With an only slightly (for his sake) shaking hand, he pointed upwards and muttered one word: “Mistletoe.”

Sherlock tilted his head up, and John prepared himself for the worst.

Instead, he was pleasantly surprised by Sherlock’s large hands cupping his face. He looked up, meeting Sherlock’s eyes. There was only one moment of bated breath and hope hanging in the air before Sherlock was kissing him.

It was soft and sweet, yet lingering. It held years of pent up energy, and the promise of many, many more old-fashioned Christmases to come.

“Merry Christmas, John.” Sherlock murmured, pulling away to rest his forehead against John’s.

“Merry Christmas.” John breathed.

The next hour would find them curled up in the armchair in front of the roaring fire, not saying much, just enjoying each other’s company. The tree lights twinkled and the fire crackled and the sweet smell of gingerbread wafted upstairs from Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen.

Sherlock found himself rather enjoying this old-fashioned Christmas, strange as he may have previously thought it to be.

 

 


	2. {The Addams Family (Musical Universe)} Also When It's Cold And Drear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first Christmas spent together. Wednesday and Lucas go Christmas tree shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "O Christmas Tree", but I tweaked a few words in the lyrics. 
> 
> I spat this out in about 20 minutes last night, so my apologies if it's crap.

_“… Not only green when summer’s here_

_But also when it’s cold and drear_

_O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree_

_Your leaves are so unchanging…”_

*             *             *

“We need to have a tree.” Wednesday was lying cross-legged across the couch, and hadn't been saying much until she came out with that impulsive statement.

“I thought we agreed we weren't getting a tree,” Lucas said, confused. “You said you never had one when you were a kid, and I don’t mind if we do or if we don’t.”

“I…” She trailed off, and pushed herself to sit up on the couch straight as she thought of how to phrase what she had to say. “I want a more normal Christmas this year. It’s what you grew up with, right?”

Lucas nodded slowly, not exactly seeing what Wednesday was getting at.

“I want to let you have that.” She finished dumbly, and rolled her eyes as though her point was obvious all along.

“But I already said I don’t care-“

“I’m curious, okay!” She cut him off, sighing exasperatedly. “Can we please just get a stupid tree?”

“If that’s what you want, then of course we can.”

Wednesday shot him a grateful smile, and then stood up.

“Are we going right now?”

“Yes. Now’s as good a time as ever.” 

* * *

 

 The drive to the nearest Christmas tree farm took almost an hour, and when they finally got out the car Lucas and Wednesday were both immensely relieved. A large, full-bearded man offered to take them round the site.

As they were walking, their gloved fingers entwined and Wednesday smiled. It was so strange; she was smiling a whole lot more recently. It should’ve scared her, but somehow, since being with Lucas, she found it totally normal. Before, she would have thought it was dumb for couples to constantly smile at each other and hold hands all the time, but now…

“What about that one?” Lucas asked, nudging her lightly. He was pointing with his free hand to the tree before them. It was finely trimmed, and tall, although not so tall that it wouldn’t fit under the ceiling of the small apartment they shared. It also looked as though it was dying – it was practically the perfect tree.

Wednesday looked around the farm at all the other trees. Most of the other good ones had been taken – she and Lucas had left it rather late to get one, as it was the day before Christmas Eve. The trees that were left were a lot smaller, and thinner, and healthier-looking.

“I love it.” 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I noticed there's hardly any Addams Family fanfics on here, and there is literally none (as far as I know at least) that are set in the musical universe. I'm pretty late to it as I only watched the musical a couple of weeks ago, but it's pretty amazing and Krysta is just so perfect as Wednesday and I think that Lucas is gr9 so yeah.


	3. {Parks and Recreation} Brightly Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early hours of Christmas at the Ludgate-Dwyer home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reading this has been following my other fic, "From the Ludgate-Dwyer Household", I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! Consider this an apology gift? 
> 
> Title taken from: O Holy Night.

_“O Holy night_

_The stars are brightly shining…”_

_*             *             *_

It was midnight, and ergo officially Christmas day.

April Ludgate lay on the couch, freezing cold feet under a huge blanket and her head on Andy’s chest. He, ironically, was still asleep – it had been his idea to stay up until Christmas day, but he never could handle all-nighters, and so he and April had fallen asleep around 11.

He was snoring softly, and April could feel the vibrations through his chest. She’d never admit it, but it was pretty nice.

It’s just that she never really imagined she’d have any of this. She and Andy – they’re together, and they’re married. It’s still pretty far from domestic (they only got a couch, like, a week ago, and that was a present from Ben) but it is tangible and it is real.

“Andy,” she whispered, nudging him.

He made a soft noise and stirred before fully waking. His eyes widened when he say April just leaning over him, staring right at him.

“You’re scary when you stare like that, you know.”

“I know.”

He shifted, and April sat up, twisting her neck to get rid of the stiffness. “What time is it?”

“Midnight.”

Andy took a second to process this information, and then leaped up from the couch. “Babe, it’s _Christmas!_ ”

“I know,” April tried to stifle a smile (but then ultimately decided that what the hell, it’s Andy, and it’s almost pitch black.)

Andy pushed the curtains away from the window. “This is officially the best Christmas _ever,_ look, it’s snowing!”

Usually April would pretend not to be interested in this, but it was just making Andy so happy, and if she was honest with herself she kind of wanted to see it too. So she got up and went over to where he stood by the window, going n her tiptoes to try and peer over his shoulder.

He sensed that she couldn’t see and pulled her in close to his side, wrapping an arm round her waist. April leant her head against his arm again, and neither of them really said anything, just watched the snow slowly fall down to blanket the streets and houses. It wasn’t where she expected she would be in the early hours of the morning on Christmas day, especially when she was 21 (she had rather anticipated getting drunk and stumbling home to be lectured by her parents) but standing there, in her home, with her husband, was pretty amazing.

It was peaceful. The stars, for once, didn’t look creepy or annoying. They were sprinkled in small doses across the night sky, and you could hardly see them for all the falling snow.

Andy dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and April smiled the kind of face-splitting smile she never would’ve thought she was even capable of.

Yep, this was a pretty good Christmas, all thing considering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty rusty at writing April/Andy and just fanfics in general, so I'm sorry if this wasn't to great! 
> 
> If you want me to write anything, send me an ask on my Tumblr (@herosduke)!


	4. {Nothing Much to Do} A White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero, Leo, and their parents go to London over Christmas for a holiday, and Hero and Leo experience snow for the first time at Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IknowIknowIknow you can get snow in NZ. But you don't get it during Christmas-time, and also its pretty rare in Auckland, so. Btw I picked London bc its the holiday-destination of the UK. Not because I'm not familiar w Britain (I'm freaking Scottish, yo)

_“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white…”_

_*             *             *_

Hero was 6, and this was her first time ever being on holiday for Christmas.

Mum and Mumma had told Hero and Leo just the week before they left, as they wanted to keep it a surprise for them. Hero hadn’t really understood what it all meant, but Leo seemed pretty excited, and Leo knew everything, so Hero assumed it would be something pretty good.

She hadn’t heard of London before, only in passing from TV and some films, but she knew that it was far away and, even better, it got real _snow_ during _Christmas._

(Of course, it would be a shame that she wouldn’t get to see Beatrice this year, but thankfully they were travelling to Auckland for the New Year instead.)

The plane ride was very long, and Hero clutched at her plush bear with her eyes shut tight, waiting for sleep to come. When she woke up next to a fidgeting Leo and looked out the window, they were flying over a meadow of fluffy clouds.

After breakfast, lunch, and then another nap, the plane finally landed. Mum reached up high and brought down Leo’s rucksack and Hero’s tiny suitcase, each packed to the brim with the warmest clothes they could find. (Which admittedly wasn’t much; Leo had a puffy jacket from last Winter and a bobble hat, and Hero a parka-like jacket and mittens.)

Stepping down onto the ground was an entirely new experience. It had apparently just started to snow, so there was only a little on the ground. Hero squealed in delight, and Leo could hardly contain his excitement, however hard he tried. Snowflakes were falling from the sky and landing on their clothes and in their hair, and although the cold was biting their cheeks and ears and fingertips, the Dukes just stood there for a moment taking it all in. Leo and Hero looked up at the sky in wonder and tried to catch snowflakes on their tongues, and their parents watched them, for watching their children experience it was almost like experiencing it themselves for the first time.

After going through the painstakingly long process of airport security and retrieving Mum and Mumma’s cases, they stepped out once again. It was now pitch black outside, and a much thicker layer of snow covered the ground. With her mitted hand, Hero touched it, and she could feel it’s cold even through the thick glove, but she held it for a while, compressing it and smushing it back into powder. It was amazing, the way that it felt almost like sand, and how it crunched under their feet.

“Snow!” Leo exclaimed, although everyone already knew that, of course, but it was just so incredible to all of them that it had to be said out loud.

When they finally made it to their hotel, they all had rosy cheeks and cold fingertips, but it was worth it – their first white Christmas, just like the countless songs and films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a rush so I'm sorry for any mistakes!!


	5. {Parks and Recreation} The Most Wonderful Time In Pawnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between April and Andy after rehearsals for the Government Follies show. (Takes place just before episode 12 of season 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewatching all the Christmas episodes of my favorite shows, and after watching "Christmas Scandal" I wanted to write something like this. So yeah.

_“Pawnee is a city that ain’t very pretty_

_And good government is our goal_

_We may not be big and our mayor wears a wig_

_But at least the raccoon infestation is under control!_

_It’s the most wonderful time…_

_In Pawnee!”_

_*             *             *_

Rehearsals for the Government Follies show had been going on all day, and April was beyond happy that they were finally over. The show was in a couple of days, and Leslie had been going overdrive the past week with rehearsing, but April just couldn’t care less.

As she was trudging out of the Parks department offices, she was stopped by Andy. He gestured to the department offices, where everyone else was packing up their things to go home for the day. “What are you guys all doing? I heard music.”

“Ugh, it’s this dumb thing Leslie’s making us do. ‘Government Follies’. Some Christmas show.”

“Seriously? That sounds awesome!”

“Ew, no.”

“Do you guys all have to wear, like, Christmas sweaters and stuff?”

He looked so excited about it. April suppressed a smile as she replied: “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“If you do, you have to show me yours. It’ll be hilarious.”

“Shut up,” she shoved him and resolutely ignored the soft tingling in the palm of her hand after she had touched him.

Andy grinned down at her, and then an idea seemed to strike him. “Hey, do you want a ride home? I stole Burly’s van to drive to work today, and I don’t think he’s noticed yet so it should still be there.”

“Yeah! Yeah, sure.” It came out a lot more eager than she had intended it to be, but whatever. It was Andy. He didn’t care about that stuff.

She shoved her arms into her coat and pulled the hood over her head. When she had finished adjusting it, Andy offered his arm to her.

“What?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m escargoing you.” He replied confidently, despite his blatant use of the completely wrong word. April nodded and shot him a small smile before linking her arm with his. She bowed her head a little to hide her blush, and together they stepped out into the snow.


	6. {Harry Potter} Christmas At Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief description of Christmastime at Hogwarts.

Christmas at Hogwarts was one of the most beautiful things that any of the pupils had ever seen. Upon walking into the Great Hall, one was met with the overwhelming scent of fresh food, and the candles that always hovered above the four tables had changed to mimic the scent of cinnamon and apple.

Owls flew in and out all the time, with pupils both receiving and sending merry and magical Christmas cards to their non-Hogwarts friends and family.

Some students spent their hours where they weren’t doing schoolwork packing up their trunks to go home for the holidays, whereas others lounged around watching the choir or (in the older pupils’ case) charming the Christmas baubles to zoom around through the corridors, occasionally flying too close to a teacher.

Even the most miserable people at Hogwarts had to conclude that it was fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been posting! Some personal things have sent me into a rut of sorts, and as it's Christmas time I'm not feeling overly joyous or motivated. I'll do my best to get all those one-shots written and posted, though! :)


	7. {Nothing Much to Do} Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wants to celebrate the end of 2014 in the traditional way.

_“10!”_

Ben scans the small crowd of people standing in the middle of the room, in a frantic way that would have made him feel awfully embarrassed if he had any time to care.

_“9!”_

He finally spots Beatrice leaning against the side wall, chatting and laughing with Ursula and Meg. She is smiling and sporting a large, ridiculous-looking New Years hat atop her head, presumably put there by Pedro or Leo in an attempt to have fun with her.

_“8!”_

His feet start walking towards her of their own accord. He wonders if the way he is walking looks too zombie-like or creepy, and so he slows down a bit, loosening up as much as he can in these circumstances.

_“7!”_

He is finally standing right in front of her, and he almost can’t breathe. She is really pretty, and her cheeks are flushed due to the alcohol or the warmth of the party or because she anticipates what’s going to happen or a combination of everything.

She opens her mouth to say something: “What do y-“

_“6!”_

“What do you want, Benedick?” She seems only slightly miffed that she was interrupted the first time.

Next to her, Meg raises her eyebrows suggestively. Beatrice makes a face at her, mouths something that could be “shut up” or “stop”.

_“5!”_

“It’s New Years Eve, Bea.” Ben can’t be bothered to play their game of pretending they don’t know what the other wants, not just now, not with so little time left. So he takes her hand, to show that this time, he’s being completely serious.

_“4!”_

Beatrice looks down at their hands, only slightly surprised. Ben steps away from Meg and Ursula, and Beatrice follows him.

_“3!”_

“I’ve never done this before.” She’s a little sheepish about it.

Ben tries to lighten the mood a little. “Me neither.” He shakes his head to accentuate his point.

_“2!”_

She smiles up at him and takes his other hand before quickly doing a scan of the room. No one seems to be bothered with them; everyone is too caught up in whatever they’re doing for the last few seconds of 2014.

“Bea.” He doesn’t have to say anything more.

_“1!”_

“Ben.”

And suddenly she is kissing him, and it is wonderful. Her mouth hardly tastes of alcohol, which Ben prefers. Once again he is struck with the realisation that she had chosen to kiss him out of all the other guys there - and, in a broader sense, that she is dating Benedick Hobbes of all people, that she isn’t kissing someone like Pedro. (At the moment, Pedro is far too occupied celebrating the beginning of 2015 with Balthazar, anyway.)

_“Happy New Year!”_

He can hear someone blowing a party whistle and the popping of champagne or some other cheap alternative being opened, but it all just sounds kind of underwater, because honestly Beatrice is taking up rather a lot of his mind at the present moment.

Bea doesn’t pull away. If anything, she holds on tighter. Ben can’t complain. In fact, it is another minute at least before either one of them need to stop. Ben looks around for people making fun of them, but apparently no one noticed. He is definitely glad of that - although their friends have pretty much stopped teasing them about their relationship, in moments like these they sometimes pounce on them with bad jokes about the past and awful cat calls.

“That was… A nice way to end this year, I think.” He has a sense of wonder in his voice and he’s sure that Be a can pick that up, but he doesn’t think she will make fun of him for it because she has the same sense of wonder in her eyes.

“Yes. I agree.” Apparently she has no more words for it than that. Ben can’t exactly blame her.

They stay like that for a while, just hugging in the middle of Pedro’s living room. The party goes o around them. Neither would admit it, but it truly was the best way to start the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave requests in my askbox on Tumblr (@herosduke) if there's anything you want me to write! (Christmas-themed, a fandom that I'm a part of/I know a lot about, and nothing too graphic, as the most I'll go to on this fic is a teen-and-up.) :)


End file.
